magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 13
Chapter 13-------------- Master Chief sat next to Phil in driving the post van down a dusty road it had been 2 days since the dock instadent Wilson sat on the dashboard admiring the views. Squidwert, Jack and Marko were asleep Sandy, Gandalf were awake sitting in the back “It’s not your fault but we should of stayed on the Island” Sandy said “It is my fault if I didn’t go neither would chuck or you “ “But Rose still would of gone” Sandy pointed out “Well there was no stopping her” Gandalf laughed “Where are we going” Sandy asked Master Chief “I dunno yet I’m trying to find my way to where my friends were, then we help them kill these disney’s” Master Chief explained “We Should just find a place to stay and stick with that there’s been enough death” Gandalf suggested “Look, Gandalf We didn’t ask or force you to come with us there are friends and were doing this you don’t like it you're welcome to walk away” Chief expressed “You people invaded my Island of peace and you allowed Rose and Chuck to be killed when death gave you the chance to resurrect Chuck you didn’t because you were thinking about you friends you selfish dick “ Gandalf screamed at Master Chief This had awoken both Marko and Squidwert “What the fuck did you call me” Master Chief said turning around taking his eyes off the road “Look out” warned Phil as the Van rolled over some road spikes bursting the front set of tires the van lifting up flipping onto it’s roof it skidded along the ground before tumbling over three more times until it was left on it’s back a flame came from the engine and slowly began the spread until the bottom of the Van was on fire. No sign of life was inside ' ' Back at the gas station. Hellboy woke up to a scream he got up quickly he looked to the counter to see 47 with his throat slit and Skyler’s decapitated head next to him he covered his mouth in horror he ran outside to the scream to see Hit girl and Tyrese also dead with their throats slit “No… no ….no” Hellboy cried “ Wake up.” Skyler spoke “Skyler” Hellboy questioned looking around as his eye lids opened it was all a dream ' ' He woke up to skyler shaking him staring him in his eyes “What is it” he asked “Mindy she’s gone, I don’t know where Hellboy jolted up onto his feet. 47 was still unconscious on the counter. He walked over to him “Agent” Hellboy said as he tried to wake the man up “wake the fuck up” 47’s eyes slowly began to open “What do you want “ he asked “Hit girl she’s gone and she may not have long until these bastards eat her so get the hell up and draw me a map of where this camp was” 47 slowly got up to write on a piece of paper where to go he tried to get onto his feet but collapsed as he did “No you're not coming with, i’ll go on my own ” Hellboy said as he opened the Batmobile and drove down the road following 47’s directions as he began to get closer he decided to take the rest of the journey on foot he crawled towards the circle of tree behind a small bush he peak through to see his friend Tyreese tied to a tree next to him was a fire with ken kaneki and gareth eating what looked like tyreese’s arm he looked at Tyreese to the shock of him being armless “Eat me let the girl go” Tyreese begged “We’re going to eat you both, Your arms were very tasty especially the left one but young white fresh female meat, is just too good” Gareth replied Lying strapped to the table was hit girl with her wig and mask taken off “You sick bastards won’t get away with this my friends will kill you” Mindy threatened “What the Bald guy with two bullets in him, or the stupid blonde women with one arm or that fuck ugly red guy give me a break” Ken said Gareth began to walk into the cirle of trees “I’ll go get some firewood and we can eat this little bitch” he proceeded into the woods. Hellboy crawrled closer to where Gareth was walking the man began to pick up varoius sizes of logs that had fallen from the trees Hellboy got up and hid behind a big fat tree he listened in as Gareth’s footsteps got closer and closer he waited looking to his left Gareth emerged hellboy made a fist smacking Gareth in the face making him drop the wood and fall to the floor. Gareth looked up at hellboy with blood pouring from his mouth and nose. Hellboy smacked him in the face again to send him to the ground unconscious. He took out some rope he had from his pocket to tie Gareth’s hands together He slowly crawled back towards the trees to see ken kaneki with a blade about to cut of Mindy’s arm he lifted the blade in the air to perform the cut when Hellboy emerged from the trees with a gun pointing at him saying “Drop the fucking blade or I’ll kill you” ken kaneki smiled at him before qucikly holding the knife above her neck “Look buddy I’m hard to kill so drop the gun and I’ll make a deal” “You obviously have killed my useless parenter so how about this I’ll let you and the girl go if you leave now without harming me and i’ll keep this chap” he said pointing at Tyreese “Your partners fine just knocked out so here my deal you drop the blade I’ll put a bullet in you knee cap and I’ll leave you alone on the promise that I never see you fuck ugly face again” Hellboy offered “Just take his deal man I’m no useful with no amrs” Tyreese cried “Faid I can’t do that you didn’t turn your back on me I won’t turn my back on you I’m leaving here without you” Hellboy said ' ' Back At sleeping Beauty’s castle in the Council room stood Mickey, Sir Bart and Merlin “Now Pooh’s body is taken care of, what is the next ingredient Merlin “ “Well sir, it’s a rather difficult one” “What is it” Mickey questioned “You need the blood of something that the person you're summoning loves” “Like his wife or kids, Ah great” Mickey sighed “Or sir, his creations” Merlin added “His creations” Mickey questioned “Yes the blood of one his most beloved creations, like you sir” “My blood” Mickey asked “Yes I would need quite a bit” Merlin pointed out “Well, I don’t feel like bleeding for him as I have already gone through all this trouble already, perhaps another one of his creations, how about Minnie “ Mickey suggested “Yes she would work to” “Sir Bart feth Minnie for me “ Mickey demanded “But sir she is one of the most beloved disneys are you sure it’s wise to..” “I’m just going to extract a bit of her blood that is all” Mickey interrupted Sir Bart walked off collecting Minnie he came escorting Minnie into the room “Mickey what do you want baby” Minnie asked “I want you to prove your love to me “ “What do you want me to do” she asked “Come here” he said as Minnie moved over and knelt down to the cauldron mickey held her hand she closed her eyes and perked her lips leaning in for a kiss. Mickey pulled out a blade with his other hand stabbing into her arm. she creamed out in pain as he pulled the knife up her arm sending blood squirting out and he held her arm over the cauldron letting liters of blood drip from her arm as she cried in pain